


The One in which Clint is Bad at Communicating

by alpalwrites



Series: Avenger One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint feels left out, Fluff, Friendship, Tony and Nat speak russian to each other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpalwrites/pseuds/alpalwrites
Summary: In which Clint is bad at communicating and lots of cuddles are had.





	The One in which Clint is Bad at Communicating

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the Russian bits, I am so sorry if it's not accurate! Feel free to correct me in the comments!

Clint leaned over the kitchen bar as he rubbed his bleary eyes. He sat up enough to take a sip of his sweet coffee. While attempting to enjoy, his early morning coffee he heard a few of his teammates start to walk down the hallway towards him.

"Вы можете поверить в то, что Стив сделал на днях. Я не могу поверить, что он случайно поднял проститутку. Ему нужна няня Нэт." (Can you believe what Steve did the other day. I can't believe he accidentally picked up a prostitute. He needs a babysitter Nat.)

"Он такой наивный. Вот почему я так его люблю. Он один из последних хороших парней, которые не были развращены сексом, наркотиками или злом человечества. В любом случае, как вы думаете, вы могли бы сделать сирники на завтрак? Несмотря на то, что вы не рождаетесь в России, вы делаете лучшие из тех, что у меня были." (He's so naive. It's why i like him so much. He's one of the last few good guys out there who hasn't been corrupted by sex, drugs, or the evil of mankind. Anyways, do you think you could make syrniki for breakfast? Despite you not being born in Russia, you make the best ones I have ever had.)

"да" (yes)

As Tony and Natasha came into the room, Clint gave a small salute their way.

"Ya know most of us can't speak fluent Russian. So how about you stick to English so us mere mortals can understand."

Nat rolled her eyes as she started to rifle through the pantry.  
"How would we plot our evil revenge schemes on you then Clint? Kinda defeats the purpose if you know what we are talking about." She joked. "Plus its not like any of you want to hear our old lady gossip right? 90% of the time we are talking about trashy reality tv and the latest fashions from Paris."

Clint frowned at her.  
"You don't know that. Maybe I would like to talk about the hottest trends gracing the runway or chat about all that dumb gossip!" 

Tony turned away from the stove for a moment to look at Clint and Natasha. "The fact that you referred to it as dumb gossip proves our point, birdbrain." Tony continued to stare at Clint in confusion. A faint glimmer of recognition flashed across his face. 

"Are you jealous, Hawkass?" Tony smirked while popping one of his hips out to the side. "Are you jealous that Nat and I have our own thing?"

Clint flushed.  
"Wha-no of course not! I don't care about that. You jerks can do whatever you want." Clint's face grew more troubled as he started to stand up. "I'm gonna go work out. Have fun with your dumb Russian gossip or whatever." Yet, before he could reach the elevator to leave, Nat grabbed his arm. 

"I'm sorry if you felt left out or like we didn't want you to hang out with us. We genuinely didn't think you would care."

Clint yanked his arm out of her hold, and folded his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. But before he could say or do anything else, two sets of arms pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Clint, I'm sorry I teased you about being jealous. I didn't realize how important this was to you. From now on, when you're with us we will speak in a language you know or understand." Tony whispered into Clint's neck as he curled his body around the archers.

"...We could always teach him Russian." Nat rubbed her face against Clint's upper back. Clint felt himself relax into the embrace. A small smile d on his still red face. 

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." The three of them continued to hold each other. That is until they realized they had left the stove on and now their food was burnt to a crisp.  
"How about we order in this morning?"


End file.
